White Azalea
by Han RanRan
Summary: "Ini azalea putih Hyuk. Kau tahu apa arti bunga ini? Jaga dirimu untuk diriku Hyuk. Itu arti dari bunga ini," . Fail Summary.  Haehyuk. Warning GENDERSWITCH! DONT LIKE DONT READ. Dont forget to RnR neh chingu #deepbow


**Title : White Azalea**

**Author : Han RanRan **

**Rating : PG-13**

**Main Cast : Lee Donghae,Lee Hyukjae (Haehyuk)**

**Genre : Angst, Romance**

**Disclaim : I only own this fict,please don't be a plagiator .**

**Type : One Shot**

* * *

><p><strong>Annyeong,chingudeul :D <strong>

**Hola-hola kali ini aku datang lagi bawa ff terbaru. Adakah yang rindu padaku *ditimpukreader*. Oke abaikan. Moga-moga kalian ga bosen yaa baca ffku hampir tiap hari. Mumpung aku lagi liburan dan belum ada tambahan vhingu. Jadi aku bisa nulis fanfic tiap hari. Oh yaa fanfic ini terinspirasi waktu aku lagi galau dengerin lagunya rossa-kini #abaikan. Waktu lagi galau kepikiran deh buat ff ini. Semoga ff ini ga terlalu abal,ngebosenin dan mengecewakan yaa chinguu**

**Akhir kata DONT FORGET TO RnR yaaa **

**Thankyou ^^**

* * *

><p>Seorang yeoja berambut blonde tengah menatap pantulan dirinya di cermin. Hari ini merupakan hari bahagianya. Namun tidak tampak rona kebahagiaan menghiasi wajah yeoja tersebut. Tampak sisa-sisa tangisan di pipinya.<p>

"Hae...ternyata kisah kita tidak berakhir happy ending seperti yang kita bayangkan sebelumnya ya," gumam yeoja itu hampir tak terdengar.

"Hae...mianhe. Mianhe aku harus meninggalkanmu," tambah yeoja itu lagi.

Yeoja itu cepat-cepat menghapus air mata yang sempat turun dipipinya sebelum kedua orang tuanya mengetahui yeoja itu menangis lagi. Yeoja itu terpaksa meninggalkan namja yang sangat dicintainya demi permintaan kedua orang tuanya.

"Hyukie chagi,kau sudah siap?" panggil seorang wanita setengah baya pada yeoja blonde itu.

"Ne umma,"

"Hyukie,kau menyesal menuruti perintah appa?"

"Shirro umma,aku tidak menyesal menuruti perintah appa," jawab Eunhyuk sembari menyembunyikan kenyataan sebenarnya.

"Arasso chagi,bersiaplah 20 menit lagi upacara pernikahanmu akan dimulai," balas Leeteuk sembari tersenyum.

'Mianhae chagi, umma tahu sebenarnya kau tidak menginginkan pernikahan ini. Mianhae chagi umma tidak bisa melakukan apa-apa untukmu. Umma hanya bisa diam disini. Umma tahu kau sangat mencintai namja itu. Mianhae chagi" batin Leeteuk.

* * *

><p>"Hyung kau tetap akan menghadiri pernikahan yeoja itu?" tanya seorang namja dengan PSP di tangannya.<p>

"Ne Kyuhyun-ah,aku tetap akan kesana," balas namja brunete sembari menggerakkan kursi rodanya.

"Hyung..kau tahu kan,itu hanya akan menyakiti hatimu saja," balas Kyuhyun sembari meletakkan PSP dari tangannya.

"Aniya Kyuhyun-ah selama dia bahagia aku akan bahagia walaupun aku harus terluka," terdengar kesedihan dari jawaban namja itu.

"Hyung,mianhe aku tidak menyangka kisahmu harus seperti ini. Jika aku tahu akhirnya seperti ini,aku tidak akan pernah mengenalkan Eunhyuk padamu hyung," balas Kyuhyun penuh dengan penyelasan.

"Kyuhyun-ah kau tahu aku tidak pernah menyesal mengenalnya. Kau tahu dia bagian terpenting dari hidupku. Dan aku tidak pernah menyesal mengenalnya dalam kehidupanku," balas namja itu lagi. Masih tersenyum.

_Flasback_

**DONGHAE POV**

"Hyung...Hyung,kemari aku ingin mengenalkanmu pada seseorang," teriak Kyuhyun dari luar rumah.

"Ah..ne. Tunggu sebentar Kyuhyun," jawabku sembari mendorong kursi rodaku.

"Hyung perkenalkan yeoja disampingku. Dia Lee Hyukjae. Dia sangat mengagumi lukisanmu. Makanya aku membawanya kesini," kata Kyuhyun sembari mengenalkan yeoja disampingnya.

Cantik. Satu kata pertama yang muncul dalam pikiranku ketika melihat yeoja itu. Yeoja itu tampak anggun dengan dress putihnya. Rambut blondenya dibiarkan terurai menambah kecantikan pada wajahnya.

"Anyeong Donghae-ssi,Lee Hyukjae imnida kau bisa memanggilku Eunhyuk. Aku kesini karena mengagumi lukisanmu. Bukan hanya mengagumi. Aku juga menyukai lukisanmu Donghae-ssi," kata yeoja di depanku sembari mengenalkan dirinya.

"Ne Eunhyuk-ssi. Lee Donghae imnida. Kau bisa memanggilku Donghae. Dan terimakasih sudah menyukai lukisanku Hyukjae-ssi," jawabku sembari tersenyum.

"Ah Ne. Tidak usah berterimakasih Donghae-ssi," jawabnya lagi sembari menunjukkan gummy smilenya.

"Hyung,sebenarnya maksud Eunhyuk kesini ingin melihat lukisan-lukisanmu. Kau mau kan menemaninya melihat-lihat soalnya aku ada janji dengan Minnie Hyung," pinta Kyuhyun padaku.

"Ne,kau pergilah dengan Sungmin. Aku akan menemani Eunhyuk-ssi disini," balasku padanya.

"Arasso hyung,"

"Eunhyuk-ssi ayo aku tunjukkan galeri lukisanku," ajakku pada yeoja disampingku.

"Ne Donghae-ssi,"

Entah mengapa saat aku melihat yeoja disampingku jantungku berdegup kencang. Apakah mungkin ini yang dinamakan Love at first sight.

"Donghae-ssi sudah berapa lama kau melukis?" tanya Eunhyuk membuyarkan lamunanku.

"Uh aku rasa sedari aku kecil. Namun aku baru menekuni hobi ini semnejak 3 tahun yang lalu. Setelah aku mengalami kecelakaan," balasku padanya.

"Ah mianhe Donghae-ssi,aku tidak bermaksud menyinggungmu," terdengar penyesalan dari ucapannya.

"Tidak apa-apa Eunhyuk-ah. Ehm aku rasa kau tidak perlu menambahkan embel-embel ssi lagi. Bukankah kita sudah saling kenal," pintaku padanya.

"Oh neh arasso Donghae-ya,"

"Donghae-ya kau tahu aku sangat menyukai lukisanmu. Apalagi lukisanmu tentang laut. Kau tahu aku sangat menyukai laut," tambah Eunhyuk lagi.

"Kau sangat menyukai laut Eunhyuk-ah?" tanyaku tak percaya.

"Ne aku sangat menyukai laut Donghae-ah,"

"Aku juga sama sepertimu Eunhyuk-ah aku juga menyukai laut," balasku lagi padanya.

"Bagaimana jika lain kali kita ke laut bersama," ajakku padanya

"Jeongmal? Arasso," jawab yeoja disampingku menyunggingkan senyumannya.

Semenjak saat itu hubunganku dan Eunhyuk bertamabah dekat. Eunhyuk berbeda dengan yeoja yang aku temui sebelumnya. Yang hanya memandang rendah kepadaku hanya karena aku cacat. Eunhyuk tidak pernah menganggapku demikian. Aku bisa menemukan ketulusan dari matanya. Dan aku sadar aku benar-benar jatuh cinta pada Eunhyuk. Aku tidak perduli dia akan memabalas rasa cintaku atau tidak. Hanya dengan begini saja sudah cukup bagiku. Ya sudah cukup bagiku.

"Hae...kajja kau bilang kau ingin mengajakku ke tepi Sungai Han?" ajak Eunhyuk.

"Ne tunggu sebentar Hyukkie,aku mengambil perlengkapan melukisku terlebih dahulu," pintaku padanya.

"Oke,aku tunggu disini ya Hae,"

"Ne,"

Pemandangan Sungai Han dimusim gugur merupakan salah satu hal favoritku. Hampir setiap tahun aku kesini untuk melukis daun-daun berguguran di tepi Sungai han. Tapi aku merasa tahun ini sungguh berbeda. Ya karna ada Eunhyuk disampingku.

"Hyukkie bisakah kau berdiri disitu,aku ingin melukismu?" pintaku padanya.

"Hae kau ingin melukisku?" tersirat rona merah pada pipi Eunhyuk.

"Ne,berdirilah disana aku akan melukismu dengan menghadap Sungai Han," jelasku padanya.

"Arasso,"

Segera kukeluarkan peralatan melukis dari dalam tasku. Kugerakkan jari-jariku pada buku gambarku.

"Hyukkie,sudah selesai. Kau ingin melihat hasilnya?" tawarku padanya.

"Ah sudah selesai Hae? Tentu saja aku ingin melihatnya," balas Eunhyuk sembari mendekat ke arahku.

"Wah ini benar aku Hae? Aku tidak percaya Hae jika yang kau lukis ini aku," ucapnya ketika melihat gambarku.

"Ne ini kau Hyukkie. Kau cantik Hyukkie. Nomu yeppo Hyukkie," tambahku padanya.

"Hae kau bisa saja,"

"Ne Hyukkie,aku tidak berbohong. Dan aku mencintaimu Hyukkie,"bisikku hampir tidak terdengar.

"Hae,kau mengatakan apa tadi?" tanya Eunhyuk tiba-tiba menatap mataku.

"Hyukkie,saranghae jeongmal saranghae," ucapku sembari menatap mata jernihnya.

"Hae,akhirnya kau mengatakannya. Aku juga mencintaimu Hae. Nado saranghae Hae," balasnya sembari memelukku.

Apakah ini mimpi? Aku tidak percaya jika Eunhyuk juga mencitaiku. Dan di hari itu kami menjadi pasangan kekasih. Semenjak Eunhyuk menjadi yeoja chinguku banyak hal yang berubah dari dalam diriku. Aku tidak pernah menutup diriku lagi. Dan aku lebih bersemangat menjalani hidupku.

Dua tahun sudah aku berpacaran dengan Eunhyuk. Dan kali ini aku beranikan diri untuk melamarnya. Ya aku ingin Eunhyuk menemani sisa waktuku dan hidup bersamaku. Kumasukkan cincin diamon biru di saku bajuku. Aku akan melamarnya kali ini. Di tempat pertama aku menyatakan cintaku pada Eunhyuk. Ya di tepi Sungai Han.

"Hae...tidak terasa ya sudah dua tahun aku bersamamu yaa. Tepat hari dan di tempat ini Hae. Hae. Saranghae Lee Donghae. Happy second year anniversary Hae,"

"Ne Hyukkie aku juga tidak menyangka waktu berjalan begitu cepat. Nado saranghae my love," ucapku sembari mencium puncak kepalanya.

"Hyukkie bisakah kau tutup matamu sebentar?" pintaku padanya

"Ne hae,"

Segera kusematkan cincin ini pada jari manisnya. Perlahan Eunhyukpun membuka matanya.

"Hae..ini...kau...,"

"Yaa Hyukie,ini untukmu Hyukie. Lee Hyukjae would you marry me? And spent your life together with me?" pintaku mentapa matanya sembari menunggu jawabannya.

"Of course Lee Donghae,I do," balasnya memelukku.

**END DONGHAE POV**

"Hyung,kau melamun?" tanya Kyuhyun pada namja brunete disebelahnya

"Aniya Kyuhyun-ah. Aku hanya hanya memikirkan sesuatu," balas namja brunete itu berbihong.

"Kau memikirkan Eunhyuk lagi hyung," tanya Kyuhyun prihatin.

"Ne," jawab namja itu lagi.

* * *

><p>"Hyukkie ayo bersiap,semuanya sudah menunggu," seru Kangin ayah yeoja itu.<p>

"Ne appa,tunggu sebentar appa. Sebentar lagi aku bersiap," jawab yeoja itu pada ayahnya.

"Hae seandainya namja yang nantinya bersanding denganku itu kau," gumam yeoja itu sembari menatap cincin diamon pada jari manisnya.

"Hae apakah takdir tidak berpihak pada kita?"

"Apakah tuhan tidak mengijinkan kita bersama Hae?"

"Hae apakah salah jika aku bersikap egois sekali ini saja untuk bersamamu Hae?"

TES. Air mata yeoja itu tumpah untuk sekian kalinya. Percuma saja kali ini dia menangis. Kenyataan itu tidak akan pernah berubah. Dia tidak akan pernah bersanding dengan namja yang dicintainya. Lee Donghae.

_Flasbacks_

**EUNHYUK POV**

"Umma..umma kesini umma. Hari ini aku akan mengenalkan namja chinguku pada umma," teriakku sembari menaiki tangga

"Arasso chagi tunggu sebentar," perlahan umma menampakkan wajahnya.

"Kajja umma,aku tidak sabar mengenalkan umma dengan namja yang aku cintai," ajakku tanpa bisa menyembunyikan rona kebahagiaan dari wajahku.

"Ne..ne chagi,umma mengerti,"

Segera kuajak umma untuk menemui Donghae yang sedang menunggu di ruang tamu. Ya setelah Donghae melamarku di tepi Sungai Han. Dia memintaku untuk bertemu dengan umma dan appa. Donghae berkata jika dia ingin melamarku di depan umma dan appa.

"Umma ini Donghae. Dia namja chinguku umma,"

"Annyeonghaseyo . Lee Donghae Imnida. Ne,saya namja chingu Eunhyuk ," jawab Donghae seraya menjabat tangan umma.

"Aigoo,ternyata kau Donghae yang sering dibicarakan Eunhyuk. Kau sangat tampan Donghae-ah pantas saja Eunhyuk jatuh cinta padamu. Dan jangan panggil aku . Panggil saja aku umma,"

Balas umma.

"Ah ne ehm maksud saya umma,"

Aku rasa umma menyukai Donghae. Dan aku tahu umma tidak akan memandang rendah Donghae hanya karena dia cacat. Ya aku sudah menceritakan semuanya pada umma. Bagaimana keadaan Donghae. Dan umma menerimanya sama sepertiku.

"Ehm umma maksud saya kesini. Saya ingin melamar putri anda,apakah anda menyetujuinya," pinta Donghae pada umma.

"TIDAK BISA! KAU TIDAK BOLEH MENIKAHI PUTRIKU ANAK MUDA!" teriak appa tiba-tiba memotong pembicaraan Donghae.

"Eh? Waeyo chagi?" tanya umma kaget sama sepertiku dan Donghae.

"Kau tahu sejak awal aku tidak menyetujui hubungan Eunhyuk dan anak ini. Kau ingin masa depan anak kita suram jika bersama dengan pemuda ini? Kau lihat chagi pemuda ini cacat. Bagaimana mungkin dia menghidupi Eunhyuk. Bahkan untuk menghidupi dirinya saja mungkin dia tak bisa. Dan kini dia meminta restu kita untuk menikahi putri semata wayang kita. Tentu aku tidak akan memberikan restuku!" jelas appa sembari menatap Donghae.

"Yak Kangin-ah kau tidak boleh berkata seperti itu pada Donghae. Kau tidak boleh hanya melihat orang hanya dari tampilan luarnya saja!" teriak umma pada appa.

"Appa,appa jahat!" tak terasa air mata mulai menetes di pipiku.

"Hyukkie,aku rasa appamu benar. Aku mungkin terlalu lancang untuk memintamu menjadi istriku. Aku tidak berpikir dua kali sebelum memintamu menjadi istriku. Mianhe Hyukkie,"

"Dan mianhe dan telah mengganggu waktu anda. Saya rasa perkataan Tuan lee ada benarnya. Mianhe saya terlalu lancang untuk meminta Hyukie menjadi istri saya," ucap Donghae bergetar.

Aku tahu Donghae pasti sakit hati karena perkataan appa. Donghae tidak suka jika ada orang yang menganggap rendah dirinya. Dan aku sadar kali ini appaku sendiri yang melakukannya.

"Kau akhirnya sadar anak muda,Ne keputusanmu sudah benar meninggalkan Eunhyuk. Lagipula kau tahu,bulan depan aku akan menikahkan Eunhyuk dengan putra pemilik perusahaan Choi," balas appa.

DEG. MENIKAH. DENGAN ORANG LAIN SELAIN DONGHAE.

"APPA! Apa maksud appa? Aku hanya mencintai Donghae. Dan aku tidak mau menikah selain dengan Donghae," bentakku pada appa.

"Lee Hyukjae kau berani membentak appamu? Kau mau jadi anak durhaka Hah!"

PLAK. Tiba-tiba appa menamparku. Appa yang selama ini aku kenal dengan pribadi yang hangat bisa berubah dengan sekejap. Ini bukan appa yang kukenal.

"Appa! Aku benci appa," ucapku sembari memegang pipiku yang terkena tamparan appa.

"Kangin-ah kau tidak bisa memasakkan kehendakmu. Ini Eunhyuk putri kita. Kenapa kau tega menamparnya," balas umma membelaku.

"Tidak bisa Leeteuk keputusanku sudah bulat. Eunhyuk akan menikah dengan Choi Siwon!"

"Aniya appa,aku tidak mau!"

"Yaak Lee Hyukjae sekarang kau pilih appa atau pemuda ini?" balas appa memeberikan ancaman padaku.

"Appa,kau tega!" tangisku bertambah deras.

"Hyukkie benar kata appamu,lebih baik kau menikah dengan Choi Siwon. Aku yakin masa depanmu akan terjamin bersamanya. Mianhe Hyukie tapi aku harus pergi sekarang," pamit Donghae.

"Aniya jangan pergi Hae, aku hanya ingin bersamamu Hae. Aku hanya ingin menghabiskan waktu denganmu," pintaku memohon.

"Hyukie,mianhe. Tapi aku tidak ingin kau menjadi anak durhaka hanya karnaku Hyuk. Lebih baik aku yang mengalah Hyuk. Aku tidak apa-apa," pinta Donghae sembari menghapus airmata yang membasahi pipiku.

"Hae...jadi kau melepasku Hae. Kau tidak ingin memperjuangakan cinta kita Hae," balasku tak percaya.

"Mianhe Hyukie. Aku rasa ini keputusan terbaik untuk kita,"

"Apa maksudmu? Keputusan terbaik? Jadi yang kau pikir terbaik dengan kita sama-sama menderita? Kau jahat Hae. Kau tidak mngerti perasaanku," teriakku padanya.

"Mianhe Hyukie jeongmal mianhe,"

**END EUNHYUK POV**

* * *

><p>Gema musik pernikahan mengalun merdu di seluruh ruangan gereja. Terlihat seseok yeoja berambut blonde memasuki altar diiringi dengan ayahnya. Terukir senyum kebahagiaan dari ayah yeoja itu.<p>

"Aku menyerahkannya padamu Siwon-ah,"

"Arraso Tn. Lee,"

"Baiklah ayo kita mulai upacaranya,"

"Apakah kau Choi Siwon menerima Lee Hyukjae sebagai istrimu dalam keadaan suka dan duka sampai maut memisahkan kalian berdua?"

"Ne,I do," jawab Siwon penuh keyakinan.

"Dan kau Lee Hyukjae apakah kau menerima Choi Siwon sebagai suamimu dalam keadaan suka dan duka sampai maut memisahkan kalian berdua?"

"..."

"Lee Hyukjae?"

"Ehm ne I do,"

"Baiklah dan dengan ini kalian saya sahkan sebagai suami istri,"

TES. Lagi-lagi air mata menetes pada pipi yeoja itu. Bukan. Ini bukan air mata kebahagiaan. Ini air mata kepedihan.

Seusai acara pemberkatan terlihat seorang namja berkursi roda mendekati yeoja blonde di depannya.

"Hyukkie...," panggil namja itu.

"Hae...,kau datang ?" tanya yeoja blonde itu tidak percaya.

"Ne tentu saja aku datang," jawab namja itu berusaha tersenyum.

"Hae,mianhe atas semuanya Hae. Mianhe Jeongmal mianhae," ucap yeoja itu penuh penyesalan.

"Kau tidak perlu menyesal Hyukie,tidak perlu. Oh ya ini kubawakan bunga untukmu,"

"Ini bunga apa Hae? Cantik sekali,"

"Hyukie ini azalea putih. Kau tahu arti bunga ini Hyukie?"

"Aniya Hae aku tidak tahu arti bunga ini,"

"Bunga ini berarti jaga dirimu untukku Hyuk. Aku tahu mungkin kita tidak bisa bersama sekarang. Tapi aku yakin entah kapan. Atau mungkin di kehidupan selanjutnya kita pasti akan bersama Hyuk," jelas namja itu.

"Hae...hiks.. Kau tahu sampai sekarang pun aku masih mencintaimu Hae," jawab yeoja itu menahan tangis.

"Hyukie aku tahu,aku pun begitu masih mencintaimu. Tapi kau tahu tak selamanya cinta itu harus memiliki Hyuk,"

"Aku tahu Hae,aku tahu. Dan aku juga yakin mungkin di kehidupan selanjutnya kita akan hidup bersama selamanya. Saranghae Lee Donghae. Jeongmal Saranghae,"

"Ne,Nado saranghae Lee Hyukjae,"

Dan begitulah. Setiap kisah cinta tidak harus berakhir bahagia dan harus memiliki satu dengan lainnya.

* * *

><p><strong>END?<strong>

**Akhirnya selesai juga chinguu. Kali ini aku baikin ff angst lagi habis aku lagi galau #siapayangtanya. Oh yaa aku ga bosen-bosennya ngingetin DONT FORGET to RnR yaa chinguu. Kasih masukan apa aja boleh kok.**

**Oh yaa chingu aku mau tanya apa ada yang nunggu fanficku yang judulnya Story About Us. Aku ngrasa kok sedikit banget yang ngerspond. Apa ga usah aku lanjutin aja yaa chingu T_T . Aku rasa itu fail bangeet ngeet ;_;**

**Akhir kata  
><strong>

**Kamshahamida chinguuu #deepbow**


End file.
